This proposed Research Center aims to establish a multi-disciplinary, multi-institutional program to develop, optimize, and validate a targeted imaging strategy for the early detection and prevention of cancer in patients with Barrett's esophagus. This research team is formed from world leading investigators from the University of Michigan, University of Washington, and the Mayo Clinic, and has major strengths in clinical and translational research in Barrett's esophagus, genomics, molecular imaging, engineering, bioinfomatics, modeling and pathology. The key members of this team have demonstrated previous collaborations using funding provided by developmental projects in the Network for Translational Research (NTR), a consortium of academic institutions and industrial partners who are working together to develop novel methods for the early detection of colorectal cancer.